


Yes!

by TwiAddictAnne



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiAddictAnne/pseuds/TwiAddictAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Yes,' such a simple word, but not to Edward Cullen. No, to Edward, this is the best and most important word of his life. This is the story of how a simple word brings two people closer.  Cannon Couples. AH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyrights infringement intended. I don’t own Twilight saga or any of its awesome characters.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is just an idea I’ve been playing with in my head. So it doesn’t have much of a plot-line. The idea stems from the happiness Edward feels in Twilight when Bella says yes to him. Enjoy!

** Yes! **

 

 

 

** Age- 5yrs...Kindergarten **

 

 

 

Edward sees the pretty brown-haired girl standing at the school gate with her mom. The mother is trying to make the girl let go of her hand so that she can go with the school administrative assistant to her new class. The girl, however, is stubbornly holding on to her mother’s hand and refusing to let go.

 

The school administrative assistant crouches down and whispers something to the girl. She looks up towards the direction the assistant pointed to and notices Edward. Edward offers her a smile and the girl smiles back.

 

When the class teacher, Mrs. Cope, comes to usher Edward in the class he chances a glance back to the pretty girl. She finally lets go of her mom and takes the assistant’s proffered hand.

 

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the class door. Mrs. Cope looks up and greets the new-comer. She then turns to her students and says, “Class, we have a new friend with us today. This is Isabella Swan. Let’s welcome her to our class.”

 

The whole class chants, “Welcome, Isabella.” And the girl blushes. The pink flush on her cheek interests Edward. He has never seen someone look _this_ pink before!

 

As the girl, Isabella, passes through the rows of students, looking for an empty seat, Edward cleans a space next to him and says, “Hey, I’m Edward. Wanna sit with me? I’ll share my crayons with you.”

 

Isabella smiles and replies, “Isabella. Yes, I’d love to sit with you. Thank you.”

 

Seating next to the prettiest girl he has ever seen, Edward feels happy because she sat with him. She said _yes_ to him.

 

 

 

** Age- 6yrs **

 

 

 

Today is Edward’s birthday. Within a night, he has turned a whole year older! Since Isabella joined his class, the school seems a brighter place to him. Even on his birthday, he wanted to come to school today. That’s because he wanted to share his birthday cake with Isabella. He wants her to be his friend, just like Emmett and Jasper. Although, _they_ will have to wait till the party to get their share of cake. But Isabella should never have to wait to get cake. Because Edward knows she’s special.

 

At recess, Edward sees Isabella playing with two girls from class — Rosalie and Alice. They were both nice, but not as nice as Isabella. So Edward goes up to them and stands beside Isabella. When Isabella looks up from the sand box, Edward beckons her to follow him. She looks at her friends and says she’ll be back soon. Then she stands up and follows Edward.

 

When they reach the corner of the playground where no one could see them, Edward says to her, “It’s my birthday today. Do you want some cake?” He holds out the box with the sparkly cupcake his mom made for him.

 

Isabella nods and takes a cupcake. “Thank you, Edward.”

 

As she eats the cake, Edward asks her a question that has been on his mind since he smiled at her the first day, “Hey, Isabella, will you be my friend?”

 

Isabella says, “Yes!” and grins, showing her chocolate smeared teeth, but she’s still the prettiest girl Edward has ever seen.

 

 

 

** Age- 9yrs **

 

 

 

“Edward!” the familiar voice calls him. Edward looks up to see his best friend, Bella, standing near him.

 

“Hey, Bella!” He loves to call her Bella. Because he’s the only one allowed to call her that. She’s everyone’s Isabella. But when Edward asked her if he could call her Bella, she smiled sweetly and said _yes_. From that moment on, she’s been his friend, Bella.

 

“Edward, I need a HUGE favour from you. It’s really important.” Bella says pleading him with her eyes. Edward wants to give her everything.

 

So naturally, he asks, “What is it, Bella? What do you need?” Bella takes a big breath and launches into the tale about how the mean boy, James, has been taunting her and calling her _Ducky_ on her way home the last few days.

 

Edward has seen how James behaves with people. He has also seen how he looks at Bella. He didn’t like how James looked at his friend at the cafeteria a few days back. He certainly doesn’t like it when he hears James has been calling Bella names. He asks her what she wants him to do. Bella says Edward can tell James to not be mean to her and he’ll listen. But Edward knows the taunting will increase if he listens to Bella. He makes a plan of his own.

 

“Bella, can I walk you home from school from now on? That way James wouldn’t be able to taunt you anymore and we’ll get to hangout after school.”

 

Edward’s solution brings a smile on Bella’s face and she says, “Yes. That’s a good idea.” Just like always, Edward feels euphoric simply hearing her say _yes_ , she wants to hangout with him!

 

 

 

** Age- 12yrs **

 

 

 

Edward has been making up his mind for a while now. Most of his friends are kissing girls every now and then. But Edward hasn’t kissed a girl, yet. Because the only girl he wants to kiss, happens to be his best friend, Bella. His dad had a _talk_ with him last week which made him blush so much, he was sure he could rival Bella’s blush. During his birds-and-the-bees talk, his father mentioned he still remembers his first kiss.

 

That got Edward into thinking. If he was going to remember his first kiss forever then he wanted to share it with someone whom he cared about. And the only girl he cared about, except his mom and Granny, is Bella. Now he couldn’t kiss mom or granny on the mouth because that’d be gross, so Bella is the one.

 

Today, after choking on his words for a week, he was going to ask Bella to be his first kiss. Hopefully, she’ll say yes. Not allowing himself to chicken out, he quickly dials Bella’s home phone number.

 

“Hello?” Bella’s dad answers.

 

“Chief Swan, it’s Edward. Is Bella home?” Edward hopes to God his voice doesn’t give away the fact that he wants to kiss the police chief’s daughter to him. But Charlie Swan simply asks him to hold and hollers for Bella to answer the phone.

 

“Hey, Edward. What’s up?”

 

Hearing Bella’s voice Edward becomes tongue-tied and gulps a reply, “Um, hey, Bella, can you come meet me at my tree house? I need to talk to you about something important.”

 

“Sure thing. I’ll meet you in ten minutes.” Bella sounds normal. So maybe she won’t freak out. Hey, a guy can hope right?

 

After ten excruciating minutes, Edward hears Bella’s voice asking him to lower the rope ladder to his tree house for her. He quickly complies and then pulls Bella in the house.

 

“So, what’s this important thing you wanna talk about?” she asks.

 

“You promise not to freak out?” Edward tries to prolong the moment. Bella shakes her head at his antics and promises so, while making a cross over her heart.

 

Edward takes a deep breath and says, “Doyouwannabemyfirstkiss?” Bella frowns and says she didn’t get a word and tells him to repeat himself slowly.

 

Edward tries again, “I figured out that I want to share my first kiss with someone I care about. So what I was asking is... do you wanna be my first kiss?”

 

Bella blushes this time and suddenly, Edward wants to brush his hand against her blushing cheek... so he does. Slowly Bella looks into his eyes and whispers, “Yes, please.”

 

This _yes_ makes Edward want to fly, but he chooses to kiss her instead. Bringing his other hand up to cup her cheeks, he leans forward. Slowly Bella brings her hands up to entwine them behind his neck and meets him half way. A simple tentative brush of lips sends a jolt of electricity through them. A few soft kisses and it’s over. And it is the best feeling in the world because she said _yes_ to his kiss.

 

 

 

** Age- 16yrs **

 

 

 

Today is Bella’s sweet sixteenth birthday. Edward should be happy for his friend, but he’s not. Because while preparing for her surprise party Emmett’s girlfriend, Rosalie, had explained to them why the sixteenth birthday was so special for a girl. Hearing that _his_ Bella could legally have sex with anyone, made something explode inside Edward.

 

After sharing their first kiss, Edward and Bella has gone back to being just best friends. Yes, they had never promised that it would lead to anything else, but Edward still hasn’t had sex or asked any girl out for that matter. The bitchy trio: Tanya, Jessica and Lauren has been openly hinting Edward that they wanted him to ask them out, but all Edward could think of was Bella. In the passing years, his friend Bella had become his best friend Bella and now he wanted her to be _his_ Bella.

 

In order to make Bella his, Edward had to ask her out. Ask her out as in not ask her out to hangout with him after his football games, rather take her to dinner like a gentleman is supposed to take his lady. But being the chicken he is he stops just the moment before the words could get out of his mouth.

 

He has to tell Bella that his feelings have changed. Being just friends was not enough for him anymore. Edward wants everything with Bella. He wants to _be_ everything for Bella. He wants to be the guy who makes her laugh, who holds her in his arms when she cries thinking about her grandmother’s death, who brings her a cup cake on his birthday, who makes her blush five shades of pink.

 

Actually, Edward did do all those things for Bella. But just as her best friend. Well, things have to change now and Edward will change them, tonight — no matter what.

 

Later that night, Bella being a good sport, smiles and laughs at the appropriate times and thanks her friends for the party. In between, she steals glances with Edward where he rolls his eyes at Alice’s exuberance and Bella laughs a real laugh. Only Edward knows how she hated being celebrated.

 

After all the presents have been opened and properly thanked for, the friends decide to watch a movie. Alice pops in a chick flick and Bella sighs quietly. Edward is the only one who knows she hates chick flick as well.

 

An hour into the movie, Bella gets up saying she wants a soda and goes into the kitchen. Edward quietly stands up and follows her. In the kitchen, he finds that Bella has gone out the back door and is sitting under the tree in the backyard. Edward steels his resolve and joins her. Bella looks up as Edward sits down beside her and rests her head on his shoulder.

 

Edward decides to seize the moment and says, “Happy birthday, Bella.”

 

“Thanks, Edward.” Bella arches her eyebrow indicating she has caught the nerves in his voice.

 

Edward clears his throat and tries again. “Look, Bella, I know it’s your birthday and I’m supposed to give you gifts but this year I'm asking for something from you.” He chances a look at her and sees her face shows curiosity and nothing else so he continues, “Bella, you are my best friend. And I know I’m your best friend too. I am the one who knows you the best, Bella. I’m the one who knows that you love classic novels, that you don’t want to be celebrated, that you would’ve preferred to have a dinner with your family instead of this party, that you prefer action movies to chick-flicks... I just know you. Since that day in my tree house four years ago, I haven’t been able to forget how good we can be. And frankly, I don’t want to forget... ever. All these years, you’ve been my best friend Bella. But now, I want you to be _my_ Bella... just mine. So, what I am trying to ask is... will you be mine, Bella?”

 

After finishing his rambling, Edward looks up at Bella and sees tear tracks running down her cheeks. He thinks she doesn’t want him that way and quickly tries to get away from her. But Bella throws her arms around Edward and kisses him with all the passion she has been feeling all these years. She feels Edwards grin against her mouth and pulls away.

 

Bella shakes her head and with a watery smile, says, “Edward, why on earth did you take so long? I have been dying to say yes since that kiss! So... yes, Edward Cullen, I’ll be yours... just yours.” Before Edward could say anything else Bella pulls him towards her again and kisses him, not that he was complaining.

 

 

 

** Age- 26yrs **

 

 

 

The next ten years, Bella has replied with a _yes_ to every life-altering question Edward asked her.

 

When Edward asked her to an official date, when he asked her to be his valentine in their junior year, when he asked her to be his date on the prom, when he asked her if she was sure on the night they gave themselves to each other, when he asked her if she wanted to apply to the same colleges as him, when he asked her to move in with him in their sophomore year of college... Bella’s reply was always a _yes_.

 

Still, thinking about the possibility of her saying _no_ tonight, made Edward’s heart ache. He was going to ask her the most important question of his life tonight. He patted his pocket for the box which contained his grandmother’s ring. Feeling the box was reassuring to him.

 

Tonight is his twenty sixth birthday. He has prepared an elaborate dinner for Bella using his mother’s recipes... anything to make her say _yes_.

 

When Bella enters the apartment after her long day, she’s surprised to see Edward standing in the living room while hundreds of candles illuminate the entire place. She thought Edward would still be at work. She had so much to prepare for his birthday dinner!

 

“Edward, what? How?” Bella’s incoherent questions make Edward chuckle and he shrugs while grinning like a loon, “Surprise! I figured I’d give you a treat this year, love.”

 

Hearing his term of endearment brings a smile on Bella’s face and she softly kisses Edward then goes to the bedroom to freshen up for dinner. When Bella enters the dining room after changing, she gasps.

 

Edward is on one knee before her with a small blue velvet box in his hand.

 

Edward’s heart is in his throat. It is beating so fast he wonders if Bella could hear his heart beat. He nervously drags his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. Then he pours his heart out to his Bella. “Bella, twenty years ago, on this very day, I asked you a question. I asked you if you would be my friend. That day, your answer was the present that kept a smile on my face the whole day. Tonight, I’m asking for the opportunity to make you smile like that all our lives. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Bella. You are the light and good in my life. With you by my side, I feel like I could do anything. So, tonight, all I ask from you as my present is yourself. Please say you’ll be _my Bella_ forever. Isabella Swan, do me the honour of being able to love you forever. Marry me, Bella.”

 

Bella cannot stop the sob that breaks through her, nor can she stop from throwing herself in Edward’s arms, all the while saying, “Yes! YES! I’ll marry you, Edward.”

 

When Edward mumbles, “Thank God” Bella cannot help but tease her fiancé saying, “Edward! How can you doubt I’ll say anything but yes? I’ve always said _yes_ , haven’t I?”

 

Edward cannot help the euphoric laugh that bursts through him as he takes his bride-to-be in his arms, to celebrate his best birthday present ever! She’s still the most beautiful girl in his world, with or without the chocolate smeared teeth!

 

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


End file.
